<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adrenaline by CherriesAndMangoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838231">Adrenaline</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndMangoes/pseuds/CherriesAndMangoes'>CherriesAndMangoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, Maizula - Freeform, Quick oneshot, both share feelings, mai resents azula, they have a weird realtionship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherriesAndMangoes/pseuds/CherriesAndMangoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai watches Azula train at night, and one night when she's feeling bold she does something new</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Mai (Avatar), Azula/Mai (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adrenaline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so bad i wrote it way too fast omg anyways here &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dark hair swishing through night air. Soft rustling of dark red and black fabric, agile footsteps and soft shallow pants. The palace garden would hear these noises as Mai ran through beautiful flowers and slid by apple trees with shining red fruit dangling low. Cool summer air filled her lungs as she ran closer to her destination. The thrill of getting caught by palace guards made a small smile creep across Mai's face. She made a point to crush a few flowers under her feet as she ran, leaving a trail. </p><p> </p><p>Amongst a large patch of grass Mai saw the princess practicing her bending forms. A scroll resting on the ground as Azula mumbled to herself as she practiced. Mai's presence seemed to go unnoticed by the bender, but Mai knew Azula much better than that. Reaching into her sleeve Mai pulled out a silver knife and let her eyes follow the movements of the princess. The knife flew through the air and flew past Azula's face, only an inch from grazing her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Azula didn't flinch or gasp, her eyes simply followed the knife as it landed onto the ground. "Good evening Mai" Azula said her mouth curling into a smirk. She was a vision in the night, black hair tied back into a ponytail. Red robe with beautiful gold trim swishing around her bare legs as she kicked into another bending stance. "princess" Mai said back her tone sharp and teasing. Azula turned head and eyed Mai up and down. "I see you've chosen to remain in your day clothes" she said walking towards Mai.</p><p> </p><p>Mai looked down at her clothing, they were the same clothes she had on in the morning. She looked back up and Azula was standing much closer than she had previously. Something grew in Mai's chest, it was a burning feeling. Almost as if Azula had looked into her eyes and managed to begin burning Mai from the inside out. For a second Mai even worried that the princess had managed to figure out a way to do just that. </p><p> </p><p>The fire in Mai's chest was making her heart race and Mai knew exactly why. It was because the scent of cinnamon and smoke was intoxicating her. The scent was coming off of the girl in front of her. "Mai don't you want to watch me train, like you do every night" Azula said placing a hand on Mai's shoulder. Mai felt the fire wrap around her heart at the girl's touch. Not waiting for an answer Azula went back to training in the night. Tucking her feet underneath herself Mai took a seat on the grass. </p><p> </p><p>It was exhilarating watching Azula glide around the gardens. Swift movements as blue fire came out of very pampered pale hands. Azula's expression never changed it was focused and calm. The fire didn't scare Azula and neither did the heat. Mai couldn't say the same, the fire was scorching. The hot air it left behind would warm Mai's skin. However what Mai would love look forward to was when Azula would send the flames in her direction. Releasing them not close enough to kiss Mai's skin, but close enough to make her face flush red from the heat. </p><p> </p><p>Risk made Mai happy, excitement fed her. The thrill of Azula's deadly blue flames dancing so close to her made Mai feel alive. Azula loved the way Mai's face would change when the fire lit up the air around her. The blue light shining on Mai's face was enough to make Azula keep going. But she couldn't understand it, and Azula wanted to understand what Mai loved so much about risking burning just so she could be close to Azula's fire. </p><p> </p><p>Mai could barely understand it either, Zuko would never do this. He would never train too close to her. He did this to keep her safe, and Mai appreciated how much he cared about her. But safety was never what she craved, and Azula gave her what she craved. Danger and a rush of adrenaline. The blue fire burned life into her and surprisingly it came from Azula. Mai couldn't trust Azula to keep her safe, but gods could she get a good time out of her. </p><p> </p><p>Mai watched Azula's robe swing in tune with her body's movements. The occasional peek of pale skin out of the fabric made Mai chuckle to herself. The princess was beautiful but Mai would never tell her that. Azula smiled down at the girl on the grass "You're strange for seeing this as fun" she said judgmentally. Mai stood up and looked into bright gold eyes "Do you never take risks princess?" she said teasingly. Azula rolled her eyes "No, why would i ever?" she said back. Mai wanted to give her a risk, she wanted to show Azula what she felt. </p><p> </p><p> Mai pulled a smaller sharper knife out of her clothes and stepped closer to Azula. She tracer her finger alongside the blade "It's the adrenaline, it makes me less bored" she sighed as Azula studied her. "You put your life at risk, for release from boredom?" Azula asked as Mai held the knife closer to Azula's body. Nodding Mai raised it to Azula's throat. She was waiting for Azula to kick, shove, or blast her away. But Azula instead kept her eyes on the knife that now rested above the smooth skin of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"You aren't moving, do you feel it?" Mai whispered</p><p>"The adrenaline?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"A little bit, the feeling of a knife to my throat is uncomfortable. But i'm not afraid" Azula said calmly</p><p>"What if I cut you? does that not invoke fear in you?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"You lie, princess" Mai said as Azula smiled at her</p><p>"Did Zuzu tell you that?"</p><p>Mai held the knife onto the pale skin almost surprised at how bold she was being</p><p> </p><p>"I am not afraid because i know you won't cut me" Azula explained cooly</p><p>"You can't guarantee that" Mai said </p><p>"Oh but I can, because I know you Mai"<br/><br/></p><p>Azula lightly shoved Mai away, who had a confused expression on her usually unreadable face. "Now go back to my brother, he's wondering where you are right now"</p><p>"How do you know that he's looking" the girl with the knives said. Azula smiled to herself as she walked through the dark gardens tracing her fingers over flowers, she turned to look at Mai. "Because I know him too"</p><p> </p><p>Mai frowned, she didn't like this. Why was Azula speaking to her that way. Did the princess really think that Mai wouldn't ever harm her? did she know how much damage Mai was capable of doing? She threw a knife at the tree Azula was walking by. The princess gasped this time around, she turned her head towards Mai. Chest burning with rage Mai spoke "You don't know me at all, i'm not devoted to you!" she said feeling her hand curl around another knife just in case. Azula frowned "then why do you come to me every night? to watch me practice my bending?" the girl in the red robe asked. Mai didn't respond and instead felt her eyes drop to the ground. "I know you are here for a reason Mai, i know you're not just here to feel the heat of my fire near you" Azula said </p><p> </p><p>"you know why I really come" Mai said before turning and starting to walk away "And by pretending you don't, proves that you lie Azula" Mai disappeared into the gardens walking away quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i got so bored i quickly wrote this up</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>